


Our Happily Ever After

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: Fire Emblem Family Fluff [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end crowns the work. Alls well that ends well, they say.  Join the cast of FE: Awakening as they take a final bow in this conclusion to my FE trilogy. Features: Chrom, Fem!Avatar, Preteen!Lucina, Child!Morgan, and Baby!OC, in addition to nearly the entire cast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my last planned FE story. If any of you want to see more of it, comment me a prompt and I'll see what I can do. I love this universe to bits and pieces, but I am all out of inspiration. This story is what my head-cannon looks like 10 years after the end of the game. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> PS - most of the in-game epilogues are used, and most tweeked, to add to my head cannon.

Queen Rhian of Ylisse could honestly say that this festival was going to be one of the best. A decade had passed since Grima was defeated once and for all. Life had been good. A transition at first, because she had been lost for a year and had many anxiety problems, but now, as she dressed her daughters in new dresses for today's ceremony, she was happy to be here.

"This is a lovely dress, Mother." Lucina said, twirling in the dark blue dress. Rhian smiled, cupping her face.

Her sweet, oldest child. After Grima's defeat, all of the future children were returned to their time. As a result, everyone lost their memories of the children. Except for Rhian. When Rhian was reunited with the Lucina that was still in diapers, she had cradled her close and told her that 'Mommy fixed it.' Chrom had been confused, but ignored the comment and let the two have their moment. Now, her baby girl was 11 years old. She was on her way to being a lovely princess who the people and her family adored.

"I agree, Lucina. After I dress Riley, would you like me to fix your hair?" She asked, slipping on the baby's dress. Lucina nodded, grinning widely.

"Yes please! Would you pull it back into a pony tail?" She asked. Rhian nodded, leaning over to kiss Lucina's forehead.

"Of course, my sweet girl." She promised. Lucina smiled, walking away to get a brush.

"Mama!" Her youngest child babbled. Rhian grinned at her, gently rearranging her dress.

"And my baby girl." She cooed, scooping up Riley. Rhian kissed her daughter's blue curls, reaching for the baby booties one the table. Riley's birth was regarded as a miracle. Rhian had suffered a terrible stomach wound a few weeks after her conception. When she was discovered pregnant, the doctors warned her that she might not survive.

"Mother, are you ready yet?!" The excited voice of her eight year old son came from the doorway. Rhian chuckled, arranging Riley on her hip as Lucina opened the door.

Her middle child, and only son, Morgan. Hyper and happy-go-lucky, much like his future counterpart. Recently it was discovered that he could wield the Falchion. Chrom was overjoyed, and couldn't wait for Riley to grow old enough to try. Morgan's sign of Naga had appeared on his left foot a few months after he was born, much to his father's delight.

"Almost, my little Prince. Where is your father?" She asked, setting Riley down in her playpen.

"Here, love. Are you ready?" Chrom asked as he appeared, placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder. Rhian nodded, picking up Riley and passing her to her father.

"Yes. I just need to fix Lucina's hair. Why don't you three go and put on the jewels and we'll be along shortly." She suggested. Chrom nodded, and together the three left. Smiling at Lucina, Rhian took the brush and began to pull back her hair.

A few minutes later, the two were walking down the corridors toward the royal dressing room that held all of the family jewels. Lissa's excited babble was heard as soon as their turned down the hallway.

"Aunt Lissa is here, Mother." Lucina beamed. Rhian nodded, squeezing her hand.

"She is early." Rhian agreed. Together they pushed open the doors and grinned at the sight. Vaike was at the mercy of his daughter, Lynzie, whom was attempting to make his hair lie flat. Lissa was trying to fix Chrom's. Morgan and Owain, the latter only older by a year were chattering excitedly about tonight's mock battle. Emmeryn was sitting quietly in a chair, baby Riley on her lap. Everyone looked up and greeted the two.

"Auntie Rhian!" Three year old Lynzie squealed, running forward to hug her. Rhian smiled, stooping down to pick her up. The little girl looked so much like her mother that Lissa could never deny her if she tried. Lynzie's mark appeared above her behind, like an indecent tattoo, much to her father's amusement. As Lucina approached Emmeryn, Rhian approached her husband and sister-in-law.

Vaike had returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing.

The two married soon after Grima's defeat. When Owain was born and his mark appeared, as Rhian predicted that it would, Lissa sobbed in relief.

Sadly, Emmeryn's fractured memory never fully returned. However, she did remember bits and pieces of her family. While Chrom and Lissa searched for Rhian, she remained at the castle with Lucina. She cried when Rhian returned, hugging her tightly. She took refuge in Ylisse after the war and started anew as an ordinary woman- with her sister Lissa and brother-in-law Vaike - a life that one can hope held fewer pressures than her exalted one. And it had, so far.

Rhian put on her crown, smiling down at Lynzie before passing her to her mother. Lissa took her daughter, pulling Rhian in to a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Oh Rhian, you look great!" She exclaimed. Rhian chuckled, hugging Owain when he approached.

"Thank you, Lissa. You do too. As do you, Emm." Rhian said when the blond and Lucina approached. Emmeryn passed Riley to Lucina before hugging Rhian as well.

"Thank…you. I am…happy…to see…you." She said slowly. Rhian smiled kindly at her, taking Riley from Lucina. The baby gripped on her, her black eyes locking on to her father. Chrom wrapped an arm Rhian, taking Morgan's hand. Lucina took Rhian's free hand.

"Ready, everyone?" Chrom asked. Everyone nodded. Vaike took Owain's hand and threw an arm around Lissa's shoulders. Lissa's free hand went to Emmeryn's. The older of the two took her hand.

Together, the royal family of Ylisse headed towards the balcony over-looking the capital.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This festival brought back many familiar faces for Rhian. As she passed the soldiers, she spotted Cordelia and Gregor with their little family. Cordelia was sitting upon her Pegasus, smiling proudly at the crowd. 8 year old Severa was chatting excitedly to Gregor, who was trying to both listen to her and watch after his newest daughter, Cory. Their youngest looked a lot like her mother, Cordelia, thus the reason behind her name.

After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. The four lived in the Headquarters of the Pegasus Knights. When Gregor was not at his wife's side, he was at home with his two beloved daughters.

She waved to Gaius as she passed, smiling at the thief, his signature lollipop hanging out of his mouth. Gaius waved back before returning his attention to his wife and sons.

Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Mainly, the hard work of raising two sons. Gerome had inherited his father's nonchalant attitude with his mother's grace. At 9 years of age, he was excited by the prospect of getting to ride his own wyvern in a few years' time. 5 year old Jaylin was beginning to get in to his father's sweets, much to his mother's chagrin. Her youngest was the spitting image of Gaius, but with her pink hair. When her work in Rosanne was done, Cherche would return home and cook for her husband, much to his delight. Cooking healthy meals meant having to admit that he had a sweet addiction, according to Gaius. The four lived on the outskirts of Rosanne.

Rhian walked over to Sumia's flower stand, grinning as Sumia turned to her, newborn Vencent swaddled securely in her arms. Sumia smiled, and the two took a moment to catch up.

Henry settled down with Sumia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. He spent his time at home, where he raised their children and sold herbal remedies to the townspeople. Sumia retired from the Pegasus Knights to start their family. Instead, she breeds Pegasi and sells flowers for a living. Their 5 year old daughter Cynthia was enthralled by her mother's Pegasus and was soon begging for a spot on the saddle. Newborn Vencent was sure to share the same fate. The little family lived in the Ylissean countryside.

As Rhian peeked at the little face, she noted that his hair was his mother's shade of brunette and he had their dark eyes.

Rhian glanced up when the horns sounded, grinning as she caught sight of her royal friends.

Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But in time he was forgiven, largely thanks to the bold (and slightly terrifying) nature of his wife, Sully. When the two married, his rule of Rosanne was stable once more – just in time to welcome his first born daughter, Kjelle. Now at 11, it was obvious that despite her appearance, she was truly her mother's daughter. Her little sister, 3 year old Airen, however, was a different story. In the 8 years between their births, Sully established a career as a knight of Rosanne. Therefore, her influence on Kjelle's early upbringing was very different from Airen's. At just 3 years old, Airen was very outgoing girl. Her father claimed that she was going to be a looker, with her mother's dark hair and eyes.

"Mommy, can I go and play with the orphans?" Morgan asked as they passed Libra's small group of orphans hoping to go home today. Rhian nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart, but please, take a guard with you." She insisted. Morgan nodded, grinning and running towards them. Rhian shared a smile with Chrom as they watched him go.

Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Sadly, Maribelle's sharp tongue and proud attitude rubbed off on the tykes, making them quite the handful. In addition to their orphans, the two had two wonderful children. At 11, Brady was picking up on the slang that the orphans taught him. While it drove Maribelle insane, she was too busy with her status as the leader of the equality movement to properly correct the problem. Seeing the future arguments, Libra decided to teach their daughter Adyson proper grammar adamantly. Their little 5 year old was doing much better than her brother, thankfully. Her straight, light blonde hair wasn't the only thing she got from her father. She was a calm and rational child as well. The family lived in a small town south of the capital.

"Rhian! Chrom! Little Luci!" Basilio's booming voice called out. Chrom and Rhian shared a glance and sigh before turning to greet the leader of Regna Ferox. At his side were Lon'qu and 9 year old Noire.

Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. This meant that little Noire was not as timid as her future counterpart, much to Rhian's silent relief. The little girl was just as shy, however. Rhian could tell by the way she clung to her father's hand. Her absent mother was not a surprise to Rhian. She was sure that Tharja was off doing her dangerous experiments elsewhere. This did not mean that Tharja had abandoned them; it just meant that she was distancing her daughter from her hobbies. She sent them money from her results bimonthly.

A spray of flowers caught Rhian's eye and she excused herself from her spouse and Basilio. She and her two daughters wandered towards the flowers. She grinned at whom she saw.

While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Miriel's intellect inspired him greatly, and together they unlocked the secrets of the universe. Ricken became a well-respected mage, while his wife became a well-respected researcher. In their downtime, they were raising two sons. 11 year old Laurent was standing next to his mother as she discussed something with a colleague. He was watching his father create exploding flowers out of the corner of his eye. His baby brother Nougth squealed happily at the demonstration, his young face filled with glee. He had his mother's hair, but his father's personality it seemed.

Rhian was glad to see the four. They never settled down in one place for longer than a few months, so contact was rare. A high pitched squeal clued Rhian in to the fact that she was not the only one enjoying the performance. To her left stood Nowi and her family.

Donnel returned to his tiny village of Farfort and built a happy life with his mother and wife, Nowi. She loved her new home and scampered through fields and mountains with the fervor of a village cat. Donnel worked the farm and his mother worked her dress shop. This meant that it was up to Nowi to cook the meals and raise their two children. 8 years ago when Nah was born marked Nowi's maternal instincts awakening. She was actually a good mother and homemaker, despite her childish personality. Her 3 year old son Darryl, whom had inherited not only her heritage, but her hair and eye colors as well, found her entertaining and was a total Mama's boy.

When the horns sounded again, Rhian gathered her family and they headed up to their stage. The royal knights began their ceremony.

At the lead of the group were two of her friends, Stalh and Fredrick.

Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. He earned himself a spot as an Ylissean Knight Commander. His wife was not always happy about this. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. It was during her second pregnancy that she admitted that she wanted him around more. So Stahl agreed to stop trying to find adventure. Instead he found it in his two sons. Inigo was now 8 years old, and little Reed was 3. The boys took after their Daddy; lady killers. While Inigo wanted to dance like his mother, Reed wanted to be a knight like his father. It warmed Olivia's heart to see her children happy and healthy. It was the reason she became a world famous dancer – to have them be proud of her.

As Ylisse's new High Knight Commander, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Panne, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. Mostly, however, Panne enjoyed her two sons. At 9 years old, Yarne was on track with his Taguel training. 5 year old Tehd was currently in a phase where he wanted nothing to do with it. It broke her heart.

After the show, Chrom and Rhian stepped forward, smiling down at their citizens.

"Presenting the Ylissean royal family – Lord Chrom, our beloved Exalt. At his side are Queen Rhian, Princess Lucina, Prince Morgan, and Princess Riley. Long live the crown!" An announcer shouted. As the crowd loudly agreed, Rhian and Chrom shared a smile.

Many wrote of Rhian's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Chrom, above all else.


End file.
